YGO EQG - Episode 043
"The Black Griffons Part 2" is the 43rd episode/chapter of the series. Featured Duel: Rainbow Dash and Gilda vs. Guto This duel is continued from the last episode... Turn 6: Guto Due to the effect of "Arimaspi", its ATK and DEF becomes equal to the number of "Idol" cards in Guto's Graveyard x1000. There are currently three ("Arimaspi": 0 → 3000/0 → 3000). "Arimaspi" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (Rainbow 3200 → 2500). Turn 7: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Purple Condor" (1800/100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to inflict 600 damage to Guto (Guto 4300 → 3700). Since she controls a Winged Beast-Type monster, she Special Summons "Rainbow Wing Green Hawk" (1400/800) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Since she controls two or more Winged Beast-Type monsters, she Special Summons "Rainbow Wing Pink Owl" (100/100) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect and have its Level become equal to the Level of the highest Levelled monster she controls. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" (2100/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Arimaspi", the ATK of all newly summoned monsters will be halved ("Rainbow Assault Wing Silver": 2100 → 1050/2000) until the End Phase. Turn 8: Guto Guto draws. She then activates "Crystal Idol" to pay 100 Life Points (Guto 3700 → 3600) and increase the ATK of "Arimaspi" by the same amount ("Arimaspi": 3000 → 4000 → 4100/3000 → 4000). "Arimaspi" attacks and destroys "Harpie Lady Tempest" (Gilda 2950 → 2650). On Guto's End Phase, the effect of "Crystal Idol" expires ("Arimaspi": 4100 → 4000/4000). Turn 9: Gilda Gilda draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Harpie Queen" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters in order to Xyz Summon "Harpie Lady Valkyrie" (2400 → 1200/1900) in Attack Position. On Gilda's End Phase, the effect of "Arimaspi" expires ("Harpie Lady Valkyrie": 1200 → 2400/1900). Turn 10: Guto Guto draws. "Arimaspi" attacks "Harpie Lady Valkyrie", but Gilda activates the latter's effect to detach an Overlay Unit, prevent her monster's destruction by battle, reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and inflict half the Battle Damage to Guto (Guto 3600 → 2800). Turn 11: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then switches "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" to Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 12: Guto Guto draws. "Arimaspi" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver". Turn 13: Gilda Gilda draws. She then Normal Summons "Harpie Girl" (500/500) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 14: Guto Guto draws. She then activates "Idol of Eternal Damnation" to prevent Rainbow from reviving "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" for the rest of the Duel ("Arimaspi": 4000 → 5000/4000 → 5000). "Arimaspi" attacks and destroys "Harpie Girl". Turn 15: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" (1700/1300) in Defense Position. Turn 16: Guto Guto draws. He then activates "Idol Guard". Now all effect damage he would take will become 0. "Arimaspi" attacks "Harpie Lady Valkyrie", but Gilda activates the latter's effect to detach an Overlay Unit, prevent her monster's destruction by battle, reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and inflict half the Battle Damage to Guto, but the effect damage is reduced to 0 via "Idol Guard". Turn 17: Gilda Gilda draws. She then Normal Summons "Cyber Harpie Lady" (1800/1400) in Defense Position. She then switches "Harpie Lady Valkyrie" to Defense Position. Turn 18: Guto Guto draws. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Cyber Harpie Lady" to Attack Position. "Arimaspi" attacks and destroys "Cyber Harpie" (Gilda 2650 → 0). Before she's out of the duel, Gilda activates her face-down "Harpie's Charity" to take "Armored Xyz" from her Deck and add it to Rainbow's hand. Turn 19: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Armored Xyz" to take "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" from her Graveyard and equip it to "Harpie Lady Valkyrie", increasing its ATK and DEF of that of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" and treat its name as "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" ("Harpie Lady Valkyrie": 2300 →4700/1900 →3600). She then activates "Rank-Up Magic Rainbow Force" to Rank-Up "Harpie Lady Valkyrie" treated as "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" (2800 →1400/2200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and reduce the ATK of "Arimaspi" by 700 for every "Rainbow Wing" monster in her Graveyard. There are seven ("Arimaspi": 5000 →100/5000). She then switches "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" to Attack Position. "Rainbow Assault Wing Platinum" attacks and destroys "Arimaspi" (Guto 2800 →1500). "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" attacks Guto directly (Guto 1500 →0).